Feliz cumpleaños, Capitán América
by Grellicious x3
Summary: Al parecer, Tony Stark ha olvidado el cumpleaños de Steve por trabajar tanto pero ¿por qué los demás también? Drabble.


Otro Stony~ Hoy es el cumple de Steve y de Alfred~ :D Felicidades a ambos~

**Advertencia: **Cursi(?)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Marvel ni los personajes utilizados en este fic me pertenecen.

* * *

Era 4 de Julio, su cumpleaños. Estaba de cierta manera emocionado por ese día, pero su emoción se fue a la basura exactamente a las 10:30 a.m.

Stark estaba saliendo de su laboratorio; se le notaba cansado y algo adolorido, seguramente por estar trabajando la noche entera en su armadura. Steve no lo pasó por alto, pero procuró sonreír, a pesar de también querer golpear al moreno.

—Hoy te levantaste temprano…—Dijo Steve, sirviéndole una humeante taza de café al pelinegro. Tony, más dormido que despierto, simplemente asintió a las palabras ajenas.

—Y debo regresar ahora mismo… Me llevo el café, Steve, nos vemos en SHIELD más tarde. —Fue todo lo que dijo Stark antes de regresar a su taller. El rubio no lo podía creer, pero Tony había olvidado su cumpleaños. ¿Cómo ocurrió? Tal vez por el estrés, tal vez por el trabajo, nunca supo. Se sintió terrible, pues ni siquiera el beso de los buenos días fue a darle, a pesar de llevar ya varios meses viviendo juntos. Rogers suspiró y salió de la casa, siendo esperado por un helicóptero para ser llevado a aquella fortaleza flotante.

Al llegar, todos parecían estar demasiado centrados en otras cosas, además de estarlo evitando. Natasha fingía no escucharlo, Clint también, Bruce se alejaba y Thor no hacía más que mirar a través de una ventana la celebración en tierra, pues ese día era también la conmemoración de la Independencia de los Estados Unidos. El único que no ignoró a Steve fue Coulson, pues éste se acercó a desearle un feliz cumpleaños. El Capitán sonrió lo mejor que pudo, aunque no fue de esa forma suave con la que siempre lo hacía, sino una más forzada. Todos ignorándolo y él deseando que alguien le dijese lo que Coulson apenas había dicho: Feliz cumpleaños, Steve.

Pasaron las horas y jamás recibió felicitaciones. Nadie hablaba con él, nadie se le acercaba para conversar de temas triviales; ni siquiera Stark había aparecido en la base. Aquello lo deprimió, pues era él a quien más quería ver.

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde, y todos se habían ido, Steve dudando si regresar a la Torre Stark y dormir sólo como todas las noches. Suspiró, tomó sus cosas y regresó a casa. Cabizbajo y desanimado, Steve miraba todo el tiempo al suelo, pensando en las cosas que había vivido con Stark. Todos esos pequeños detalles que el moreno llevaba a cabo para con él a diario, pero ninguno en un día tan especial como era su cumpleaños.

—¿Acaso soy menos importante para él?—Musitó para sí, llegando a aquella gran torre. Al llegar al departamento, abrió la puerta despacio, y al cerrarla encendió la luz. Una gran sonrisa invadió su rostro entonces. Todos sus compañeros estaban ahí, en una fiesta sorpresa organizada por Coulson, pero ¿y Stark? —¿Dónde está Tony?—Preguntó algo desanimado. Natasha entonces guió al mayor a la ventana, pidiéndole que mirase el cielo. Steve lo hizo, sorprendiéndose al ver lo que había. Era Tony en su armadura, dibujando en el cielo un mensaje que decía "Feliz cumpleaños, Capitán América". Steve sonrió ampliamente sabiendo que Stark lo estaba observando. Luego lo vio acercarse, y apenas éste se quitó aquel pesado traje de hierro, el rubio se lanzó a abrazarlo, besándolo profundamente.

—Creí que te habías olvidado de mi cumpleaños…—Musitó el mayor mientras acariciaba las mejillas ajenas. Tony negó con la cabeza y sonrió, tomando al rubio por la cintura.

—Podré olvidarme de muchas cosas, pero jamás de tu cumpleaños… Feliz cumpleaños, Steve… —Stark sonrió, y acto seguido depositó un profundo beso en los labios de Steve al tiempo que todos aplaudían a aquello. Definitivamente, ese sería el mejor cumpleaños de Steven Rogers.

* * *

Listo~ Espero que les haya gustado. Pronto un nuevo fic o actualizaciones de los viejos. ¡Solo esperen! Grellicious, out~ DEATH!


End file.
